


Корабли заходят во многие гавани

by RozeAlin



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozeAlin/pseuds/RozeAlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые он заметил, что что-то не так, в Бахрейне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корабли заходят во многие гавани

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a ship sailing to many ports](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789702) by [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko). 



> Название: Корабли заходят во многие гавани  
> Переводчик: Великий конспиратор   
> Бета: не бечено  
> Оригинал: A ship sailing to many ports, автор kangeiko, разрешение на перевод получено  
> Размер: мини, кол-во слов в оригинале 1317.  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Нико Росберг, Льюис Хэмилтон, Нико Росберг\Вивиан Сибольд  
> Вид спорта: Формула 1  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: hurt\comfort.  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Впервые он заметил, что что-то не так, в Бахрейне.

Его медицинское обследование было назначено на вторник в 9:45 утра и длилось 3 часа. 

К тому времени, когда оно закончилось, Нико больше не являлся гонщиком Формулы 1. 

*

Впервые он заметил, что что-то не так, в Бахрейне. Это было секундное дрожание – его руки не повиновались ему и не делали всё настолько быстро, как он хотел. На мгновенье он забеспокоился, но потом списал все на нервы. В следующий раз он будет лучше. 

*

В следующий раз это продлилось дольше. Он моргнул, и машина уже не там, куда он ее направлял. Потребовалось быстро среагировать, чтобы не отправить болид в стену. 

Желтый флаг.Третья часть квалификации закончилась.

У него поул. 

Тем вечером Нико пришел домой и заперся в ванной. Он наполнил ванну горячей водой и сидел в ней, пока она не стала холодной. 

*

В третий раз это произошло вне болида. Он завтракал вместе с Вивиан, и слегка напутал расстояние между ними, когда передавал тарелку с фруктами. Она упала между ними, фарфор со звоном разбился о кафель. Арбуз упал, и дольки рассыпались по холодному полу.

Нико застыл с протянутой рукой. 

— Нико, — странным голосом произнесла Вивиан.— Нико, твоя рука дрожит.

Прошла минута, прежде чем он сообразил, что странными нотами в ее голосе были нотки ужаса. 

*

Следующие два месяца прошли без каких-либо эксцессов. Он выбрал эти месяцы передышки, чтобы выиграть свой домашний Гран-При и жениться на любимой. Его родители сидели на передних местах и улыбались ему, и там, в церкви, руки Нико были превосходно твердыми, когда он обнимал свою новоиспеченную жену за талию и целовал ее. 

*

Спа. В этот раз дрожь была от адреналина, но это не лучше. 

Он пришел домой и снова закрылся в ванной. Он брызнул в лицо холодной водой и наклонился над раковиной. Он чувствовал, как дрожь прошла от рук через тело к ногам.

Вивиан постучалась в дверь.

— Нико? Нико, я знаю, что сказал Тото, но… хочешь я позову Льюиса? Вы можете – я думаю, вы можете сесть и поговорить, только вы вдвоем.

Нико взглянул на себя в зеркало и мысленно попросил свои руки начать работать. Его взгляд затуманился, серая пелена заставляла свет в ванной превратиться в темноту.

— Нико?

Через некоторое время Вивиан ушла.

Прошел час, прежде чем его конечности заработали, и он смог отойти от своего отражения, опустить крышку сиденья туалета и с трудом сесть.

Прежде чем зрение вернулось, прошел еще час.

*

— Я думаю, что со мной что-то не так,— сказал он Вивиан. На часах 3 утра, и его сон был беспокойным. На самом-то деле он никогда особо не любил Милан, и еще больше не любил Монцу, и он не мог думать ни о чем кроме завтрашней квалификации.

Вивиан положила голову ему на грудь.

— Я знаю, — ответила она. Она молчала некоторое время, и Нико даже подумал, что она уснула. А потом: — Хочешь я спрошу у кого-нибудь?

— Нет.

Нико прикрыл глаза и чувствовал в своем голосе проблески трусости.

*

Шикана блеснула белым, осветив его ослепительным светом. Это длилось мгновенье, но он пропустил поворот и потерял драгоценные секунды.

 _Все нормально_ , говорил он себе, пытаясь держать дыхание под контролем. _Все нормально._

Несколько минут спустя, когда Льюис подъехал ближе, это случилось снова. Когда контроль вернулся к нему, он увидел перед собой фары болида Льюиса.

По радио он слышал требовательный голос, спрашивающий, все ли в порядке с машиной.

— Да, — сказал он хриплым голосом. — Я совершил ошибку.

После этого Нико не боролся за позицию. Всю оставшуюся часть гонки свет вспыхивал в его голове периодически, и он ехал с 3-секундным опозданием от Льюиса, тормозя в правильных местах только благодаря мышечной памяти.

Его освистали на подиуме. Он не заметил.

*

В ту ночь он лег, прижавшись к Вивиан. Его голова казалась тяжелой, а кончики пальцев онемели.

Он уснул, пока она гладила его волосы.

*

Сузука. 

Он приобнял одной рукой Льюиса и, рассказывая ему про Жюля, старался сдержать рвоту. В его глазах вспыхивали то черные, то белые точки, как при мигрени, и он тяжело сел на один из диванчиков, накрыв голову полотенцем.

Льюис поколебался немного, а потом сел рядом.

— Хей, друг, — сказал он тихо, так чтобы камеры и микрофоны не засекли этого. — Нико, ты в порядке?

*

Дальше стало только хуже. Зрение страдало чаще, усталость и стресс делали эпизоды более постоянными. Нарушение зрения простиралось от яркого, ослепляющего света до полной темноты, и все, что было между. Цвета приходили и уходили, превращая зрение в сборище пятнистых комков. Его руки тряслись и тряслись, а в один день перестали работать ноги. Весь тот день он провел в кровати, Вивиан была рядом с ним и читала вслух «Граф Монте-Кристо».

На следующий день все было нормально.

Он молил Бога, чтобы эпизода не было в гоночный уикенд, и думал, что случится, если это произойдет.

Он думал, что так или иначе, все это закончится в ноябре.

Он глубоко вздыхал и надеялся, что у него хватит сил дотерпеть до этого.

*

Несмотря ни на что – а может из-за этого, из-за его неожиданного дедлайна – он приехал в Абу-Даби с надеждой. Вероятность этого была мала, но все же если у Льюиса откажет мотор, а он хорошо финиширует, то может быть, может быть…

В итоге, это неважно. Его машина подвела его, он чувствовал слезы на глазах и понял, что вот и все. Это его последняя гонка. 

— Я хотел бы доехать до финиша, — сказал он, и незадолго после этого Льюис проехал его на круг.

Это неважно. Его последняя гонка, и он доехал ее. Его руки до боли сжимали руль, колики бегали от кончиков пальцев до локтей и обратно.

— Могу я покрутить бублики? — спросил он Пэдди. Его зрение снова затуманилось, на этот раз от слез. Его последняя гонка. Он не мог поверить в это.

— Ох, нет, Нико, мы не думаем, что это хорошая идея в связи с мерами предостороженности.

Его последняя гонка, и Нико привел свою машину обратно в гараж.

*

Потом, он пошел увидеть Льюиса и поздравить его. Льюис выглядел шокированным, усталым и радостным в одинаковой мере, и, позабыв, что они больше не друзья, обнял его.

— Поздравляю, — выдавил из себя Нико.

Улыбка Льюиса ослепляла.

— Нико, это была отличная битва, и она будет еще лучше. В следующем году? — он дотронулся подушечкой пальца за ухом у Нико там, где бьется пульс.

— Да, — сказал Нико после долгого молчания. — Да, в следующем году.

*

Его медицинское обследование было назначено на 9:45 в утро вторника. Он должен его пройти для предсезонных тестов, которые начнутся через две недели в Хересе.

— Я расскажу им про эпизоды, — сказал он Вивиан. Это был вечер перед обследованием, они с Вивиан были дома, она готовила ужин.

Вивиан остановилась с щипцами для салата в руках.

— Хорошо, если ты в этом уверен.

Он подумал о той шикане в Монце. Он подумал о Жюле.

— Да, — произнес он и, потянувшись, взял ее за руку. — Да, я уверен.

*

Вторник, 20 января. Вивиан ждала его возле кабинета. 

— Все закончилось, — сказал он. Она кивнула и взяла его за руку.

Когда они вышли на улицу, он взял телефон.

— Льюис, - тихо сказал он. — Льюис. Ты свободен во время ланча? Есть кое-что, что мне надо тебе сказать.

Он шел домой, Вивиан шла рядом.

В ту ночь, цвета вернулись. Пятнами, в большинстве своем черными.


End file.
